


For Science

by flootzavut



Series: Spuffy stories [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Something Blue, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evil vampire is getting Buffy riled up in all the wrong ways... It's hard to ignore chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those very silly ideas that just wouldn't let me not write it, so don't expect too much in the way of plot of cohesion. Set - very, _very_ vaguely - sometime after The I In Team, with the Scoobies attempting to research a Big Bad and Spike hanging around to take the piss and ogle Buffy. But ya know... don't look too closely at the timeline (or, well, anything...), okay? ;)

 

* * *

**_For Science_ **

* * *

 

Buffy bites back a grimace of frustration, coolly informing her body this is not the time, and it will never be the time. She really wishes she enjoyed research more (or at all) so she wouldn't be so easily distracted.

Her body ignores her and merrily keeps on drooling internally. (Or at least she doesn't think she's given in to actually drooling yet, and she plans to keep it that way. She swallows to make sure there's no excess saliva in her mouth, just in case.)

Recent experience has proven Willow and magic are not the most reliably mixy combination in the world, or Buffy would've asked her for some kind of memory erasing spell thing so she wouldn't get all discombobulated when Spike does... that.

On most people, lip biting looks shy and cute and endearing. On Spike... when he turns to her and his teeth grab his lower lip like that, it looks like he's imagining biting  _her_. And it should not punch her right in the libido. Slayers are definitely not supposed to want the evil vampire to bite them, in any way. Not even an evil vampire who aims sultry bedroom eyes at her and looks her up and down in a way that says he's absolutely imagining how she tastes - and not just her blood, either.

It's wrong on about a billion levels. She can feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, and when his gaze meets hers again he grins slowly, curling his tongue up behind his teeth, and winks.

She scowls at him and looks away. The other problem with the stupid sexy vampire - she knows he didn't even have to see the colour on her face to sense her embarrassment. He can smell the rising emotion (gross!), hear her racing heartbeat. If he got close enough, breathed deep enough, he'd get a nose full of her more intimate reactions. She's caught between the desire to run away before she gets found out and the way her inner Faith is goading her closer, excited and brazen, wanting to watch his smirk turn to shock and confusion and delight as he realises her body is melting for him, even if the rest of her is disgusted.

(And then she'll punch him in the nose, obviously.)

Part of her, the bad girl, the darkness she tries to deny, wants to pull him outside, whisper something outrageous in his ear, feel his hand slide slowly up her thigh and into her panties. She has a suspicion those long, strong fingers would turn out to be highly skilled at all kinds of stuff.

Then there's vampire stamina. Mmmm. Also, lack of breakability. Because slaying does leave her with a certain... blood-pumpy-ness. And Riley... he really can't keep up.

She squashes the disloyal thought. It isn't Riley's fault he's only human, and he's sweet and normal (ish)... She shifts in her chair uncomfortably. Stupid vampire. Stupid vampire hands. Stupid body that won't forget those hands all over her for one too long (too short) evening.

When she warily glances back in Spike's direction, he's smirking to himself as if he knows exactly what kinds of thoughts are going through her mind.

She gives him a haughty glare. If she had her wits about her, she'd say something clever and cutting, some nifty pun, but she doesn't trust herself to open her mouth. Then he pouts his lips at her as if he's blowing her a kiss, and she no longer trusts herself at all. Erring on the side of caution, she jumps up, stalks across the room and plops down onto Giles' couch, turning her back on the  _stupid evil_ (not sexy, bad Buffy!) vampire. Then tries to convince herself she can't feel him staring at her.

She vividly remembers being snuggled against him, sharing a chair and  _so_ many kisses, horrifying Giles with all their PDAs. His body was hard, his lips were soft, and sweet mercy, the kissing. If she needed any more proof Spoke is evil (which she doesn't), the things he can do with his tongue would be at the top of her list. And (her treacherous brain points out), if he could kiss that well under the influence of a stupid spell, what would it be like if it was for real?

(And what else can he do with that tongue, huh?)

She hates herself for thinking it, because Spike is so...  _Spike_. But she can't help remembering the good stuff along with the bad. They still argued, he still drove her crazy, she still hated him even as she loved him, even as she got excited about wedding plans. And yet just the memory of the kissing, of the way he looked at her and touched her, sets off a slow burn in the pit of her stomach that makes her hot and ashamed and avoidy and wanting all at the same time. Spike may be an asshole, but he's an asshole who made her feel beautiful and sexy and like a woman, not a girl, and she liked it way more than she'll admit.

Basically, if Willow hadn't lifted the spell when she did, Buffy's pretty sure she would've been dragging Spike back to the dorm or letting him drag her back to his crypt

(What's worse is that part of her really, really wishes Willow had been missing overnight, and she's horrified with herself for wishing it. Sleeping with Spike under that weird compulsion (or for any other reason, she hurriedly adds, ashamed of how she feels the need to clarify that even in the privacy of her own head) - it would've been wrong on so many levels, she would never have forgiven herself, and she would have had to stake him the second the spell broke because God,  _no_. But the little devil on her shoulder who sometimes wears Faith's face and sometimes Spike's just keeps whispering how good it could've been.)

She loves Willow dearly, but she also kind of hates her right now. For the spell, for making her fall in love- no, making her  _think_  she'd fallen in love- with Spike. For letting it go on so long, for breaking it too soon. For making her aware of an attraction that's so far beyond inappropriate, for not leaving her happily unaware of the taste and feel of Spike in her mouth and all over her body and how it wasn't nearly as unpleasant as she's tried to make out.

She pouts. It's all Willow's fault.

(Willow quietly but firmly informed her no spell could create love, that she'd only said they should get married and can't be held responsible for whatever additional delusions Buffy and Spike created to make the situation palatable to their conscious minds, plus some other psycho-babble Buffy thinks she maybe slept through in one of Maggie Walsh's lectures.

Then Buffy looked at Willow  _really_  hard, at which point Willow suddenly remembered a prior appointment she had, some tutee with an improbable name Buffy suspects was made up on the spot, and practically ran from the room.

Neither of them has mentioned it since.)

Spike makes a snarky comment about the latest disaster they're facing and how totally not-ready for it they are, and Buffy rolls her eyes but resists the temptation to glare at him or go hit him, because she's not sure it would be completely safe.

She hates him, just like she should - she really does - but she's also only human. Even before the whole engagement thing she wasn't immune to clear blue eyes and cheekbones like knives, and how fighting a really good opponent is... fun. But now she has to deal with the way she kinda sorta wants to bite his lip herself to see if she could wipe that stupid smug expression off his stupid pretty face without the help of a spell.

She has a feeling that one of these days, she's gonna give in. Not today (and definitely not in her Watcher's apartment), but she knows (with the terrible certainty of a Slayer dream) that at some point the urge is gonna get the better of her and she's going to do something she will then regret forever.

Just in the interests of research, though, of course. Scientific curiosity and all that. That's different, right? Even Willow would approve.

(Probably.)

Until then, her dimpled knees are staying firmly shut.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
